1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle having a fuel-tank assembly accommodating a fuel pump and, more particularly, to the shape of a fuel tank disposed between a rear wheel and a seat and the arrangement of the fuel pump.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been a motorcycle in which part of a seat is disposed above a rear wheel and a fuel tank having a vertically erect fuel pump therein is disposed between the seat and the rear wheel, as disclosed in JP-A-2004-182018
However, since the related art has a structure in which the fuel pump is disposed erectly in the vertical direction in the fuel tank, it imposes limits on reducing the vertical length of the fuel tank. Therefore, in order to reduce the height from the supporting surface of the rear wheel to the top face of the seat to a specified threshold or below determined to meet requirements, it has been necessary in the prior art to reduce the thickness of the seat or the suspension stroke of the rear wheel. This impairs a comfortable ride